Many businesses and photographers require reproduction of large quantities of photographic prints from film negatives. To quickly and efficiently produce these photographic prints, companies typically utilize what are commonly called, "proof" or "package" printers. These printers possess the capability of exposing multiple prints at a single time on the emulsion side of a continuous roll of photographic paper. By controlling the movement of the photographic paper and selecting the appropriate combination of lenses, the location, size and number of prints from each negative are controlled as the paper is exposed. These printers provide speed and economy, and eliminate wasted photographic paper.
The multiple exposure of large numbers of photographic prints on a substantially continuous roll of paper, which are later cut into individual prints or individual sheets (such as 8'.times.11"), can create identification problems. The large number of photographic prints create difficulties in correlation between photographer, client and print. Thus, it becomes highly desirable to print information on the reverse side of the continuous roll of paper in separate locations corresponding to the back of the individual prints or sheets exposed thereon. The information, typically in code form, can relate the individual customer, photographer, print job, cost, or subject information to a specific print or sheet.
Typically, a thermal marker prints alpha-numeric characters on resin coated photographic paper utilizing heat wax transfer methodologies. Alternatively, standard dot matrix impact heads are utilized, although they do not yield as dark an image, requiring considerable adjustment to maintain reasonable image quality. The marking device is suspended on a bracket attached to the housing wall of the package or proof printer. This bracket extends over the photographic paper and positions the marking means for contact with the reverse side of the continuous roll of photographic paper. A second, separately mounted bracket mounts within the housing and contacts the emulsion side of the photographic paper. This positioning allows the second bracket to serve as a platen for the marking device.
Several problems exist with the current methodology. By suspending the two brackets on either side of the paper additional contact surfaces are created for the sensitive and fragile roll of photographic paper. The additional surface contact added to the existing machine guide system increases the likelihood of paper damage. Further, current printer mounting methods create another obstacle to threading of the photographic paper, which typically occurs in the dark, through the guides and rollers controlling the movement of the photographic paper. The rearward mounting location of the markers makes removal and access for maintenance of its components difficult. The installation requires considerable modification of the machine, and has heretofore only allowed for a single marker to be used within one printer housing.
The present invention provides a means for printing information on a substantially continuous roll of photographic paper which overcomes the problems of the current technology.